Coupable ou innocent?
by duneline
Summary: Joe, en sortie dans un bar, en compagnie de ses amis et collègues, est victime d'une attaque. Slash/Yaoï.
1. Chapter 1

« Coupable ou innocent ? » :

Disclaimer : Je ne retire aucun bénéfices financiers de cette fiction et les personnages sont les propriétés exclusifs de leurs auteurs légitimes.

1-Chapitre 1 :

Dredd dormait, l'esprit apaisé par le lien avec son guide Joe. Gentiment et sans geste brusque, Joe quitta l'étreinte rassurante et possessive de sa sentinelle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il prit une douche, enfila son uniforme civil réglementaire et sur la pointe des pieds, il s'efforça de sortir de l'appartement sans alerter Walter ou Dredd, en particulier.

« -Traceur, Deckard. » fit la voix de Dredd, qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Joe grimaça, dépité et penaud de son échec à sortir sans réveiller Dredd. Aie, avoir une sentinelle puissante, capable d'entendre des sons sur des kilomètres, était une bénédiction et une malédiction à la fois !

De plus, sa sentinelle l'avait appelé par son patronyme, signe qu'il devait être furieux de l'entêtement de Joe à refuser de porter son traceur.

Se résignant à être l'objet de plaisanterie de ses amis de soirée, Joe se résolut à attacher , à son poignet droit, la montre traceur « offerte » par Dredd.

« -Bien, Joe, approuva ce dernier, d'une voix endormie. A deux heures du matin ! »

Gémissant de désespoir amusée, Joe résista à l'envie de se taper le front contre la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir pour aller à sa soirée où l'attendaient les juges Guthrie, Volt et Anderson .

« -Oui, chef ! » lança Joe, en se sauvant avant de voir la réaction de Dredd à sa boutade .

…..

Installé au comptoir du bar chauffé et fréquenté par les juges en permission, Joe discutait avec Cassandra, riant et échangeant des anecdotes hilarantes sur leurs interventions.

Parfois, les deux jeunes télépathes communiquaient, sur des sujets privés, par télépathie et faisaient râler leurs deux autres compagnons sentinelles.

« -J'ai dû mal à imaginer Dredd « domestique », commença Guthrie, pensif et intrigué. Monsieur « I am the Law » s'occupant d'autres choses que de la justice à Méga-City One, non, vraiment ! Je n'y parviens pas ! »

Il secoua la tête, chassant l'image d'un Dredd vêtu d'un pyjama et partagea le fou rire de Joe, de Cassandra et de Volt qui avaient aimé l'imitation de « I am the Law » convaincante et amusante !

Mais Joe avait ressenti l'amertume et l'envie de Guthrie qui avait un crush sur la sentinelle Dredd, comme tous les cadets et cadettes de l'académie.

Le jeune guide ne lui en voulait pas car il s'estimait le plus chanceux des hommes de pouvoir connaître Dredd de façon intime et privé.

Soudain, une migraine obligea Joe à s'aggriper à son verre, avec force et des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues.

Inquiets, Cassandra et Volt se levèrent de leurs tabourets quand Joe vit une grenade rouler sur le sol du bar.

Un flash lumineux et un son strident que seuls les sentinelles étaient capables de capter submergèrent les sens des juges sentinelles présents dans l'établissement : Joe reconnut une grenade incapacitante et illégale car cela mettait hors d'état d'agir les sentinelles pendant des heures entières.

Groggis par la migraine, Joe tenta de joindre Dredd par son lien psychique mais éprouva une résistance et un blocage ultra puissants.

Il examina la situation : Volt, Guthrie, Cassandra et les autres juges étaient à terre, assommés par l'attaque.

Joe, ses boucliers mentaux mis à mal, fut assaillis par leurs souffrances, leurs rages et leurs peurs pour leurs guides.

Il tomba de son tabouret, se cogna la tête brutalement et sentant une présence, il se força à rester conscient. En vain.

Sa vison se flouta, par les larmes et le choc à la tête et avant de s 'évanouir, il vit une silhouette familière se tenir devant lui.

D'autres formes se mouvèrent dans sa direction, portant des armes. La silhouette, immobile devant Joe, fit brusquement volte face et braquant son arme vers ses complices, les abattit, un par un.

Froidement.

Et empoignant Joe par le col de son uniforme, le tueur traina le jeune guide à sa suite.

….

Le froid fit reprendre conscience à Joe qui, confus, jeta des regards autour de lui. Des murs de béton , un sol en ciment dur et une humidité sombre indiquaient un parking souterrain abandonné.

Le jeune guide tenta de se redresser et finit par rester assis à terre, en proie à des vertiges. Un homme, les bras croisés et l'attitude nonchalante, à demi assis sur une moto, le scrutait sans un mot.

Joe essaya de voir les traits de son visage et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait une impression de connaître son ravisseur.

« -Vous devriez fuir, conseilla-t-il, conciliant et d'un ton apaisant. Dredd est ma sentinelle et il sera d'un instant à l'autre. »

L'homme réagit enfin. Il avança vers Joe et permit à celui-ci d'entr'apercevoir ses traits.

La surprise pétrifia Joe qui ne put dire un mot : c'était son portrait craché.

« -Je voulais savoir qui tu es, fit son parfait sosie, d'une voix calme. Je devais te tuer. »

Joe se revit une vie en arrière lorsqu'il était encore le blade runner K, dévoué à sa tâche et ne questionnant pas sa raison d'être.

« -Tu es mon clone, n'est-ce pas ?, supposa Joe, devinant juste, en voyant un infime tressaillement sur le visage de son ravisseur. Celui ou celle qui t'a crée a ignoré un détail : Rick nous a doté d'un libre arbître. Tu peux te soustraire à leur programmation. »

Le clone eut une expression perplexe, cherchant à appréhender la notion de « libre arbitre ».

« -Tu viens de l'exercer, au bar et ici-même, lui apprit Joe, doucement. Tu viens de dire que tu as désobéi à l'ordre de me tuer : tu as choisi de ne pas commettre ce que ton créateur t'a ordonné. Viens avec moi et Dredd. Tu peux choisir de vivre comme tu le veux. »

Le sosie se mura dans un silence indéchiffrable et Joe pria pour que ce dernier fasse le bon choix avant l'arrivée de sa sentinelle.

« -Je ne peux pas, refusa le clone, avec regret. Selon les lois de Méga-City One, j'ai commis un crime passible de la peine de mort : j'ai attaqué des juges. »

Joe perçut la confusion, les remords et la peur de son clone et comprit, en sondant son esprit, que la personne qui l'avait crée ne lui avait pas appris à maitriser ses aptitudes de télépathe et de guide.

Cela étonna Joe mais son clone ne possédait pas le même niveau de puissance que lui.

Le jeune guide frissonna, devinant que le clone n'était destiné qu'à un usage unique et aurait été «jeté » , une fois sa mission accomplie.

Une fureur à l'égard de celui ou celle qui l'avait cloné s'empara de Joe et le jeune guide prit sur lui de « fouiller » les souvenirs de son clone pour trouver le coupable.

La personne vue dans l'esprit du clone confirma les soupçons du jeune guide.

« -Dredd, non ! » supplia Joe, en se plaçant vivement devant celui qu'il avait décidé d'appeler son frère.

Dredd venait de faire irruption,son lawgivers à la main et en proie à une rage incontrôlable.

A suivre.

Duneline, le 28/01/19.


	2. Chapter 2

II-Chapitre 2 :

Toute la physionomie de Dredd indiquait une fureur incommensurable et qu'e la sentinelle allait exécuter sa sentence contre celui qui avait kidnappé son guide.

« -Eloigne-toi de lui, Deckard, ordonna Dredd, en cherchant un angle de visée. Il a commis plusieurs crimes passibles de la peine de mort. »

Joe projeta des pensées rassurantes et réconfortantes à travers leur lien psychique à sa sentinelle qui pesta et maintint, obstinément, en joue le criminel.

« -Juge Dredd ? Fit le jeune clone, en se déplaçant de côté et en se mettant, volontairement, dans la ligne de mire du juge. Dredd, le fameux juge si redouté ! »

Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme dont l'expression devint froide et implacable. Exit le jeune clone confus et perdu ! Joe sut qu'il avait été, magistralement, manipulé et berné : son clone dégageait une aura puissante et malfaisante et fixait avec détermination Dredd.

Dredd était la proie et Joe avait servi d'appât !

« -Un honneur d'abattre le si célèbre Dredd ! » se réjouit l'homme qui déploya une attaque psychique contre la sentinelle.

Dredd, sous la force de l'attaque inattendue, accusa le coup, serra des dents et essaya de tirer mais sa main ne lui obeissait pas.

La main, comme mue par une volonté propre, se retourna contre son propriétaire et appuya l'arme sur la tempe droite du juge.

« -Non !, hurla Joe, en se jetant sur l'agresseur. Stop ! »

Les deux réplicants s'engagèrent dans un combat de titan où les coups assenés auraient tué un homme normal.

Joe et son clone passèrent à travers un mur de béton, s'échangeant mutuellement des coups de pied et de main, ainsi que des attaques psychiques.

Soudain, Joe réussit à empoigner l'autre combattant par le cou et l'affaiblit par une strangulation méthodique et froide : le clone commença à perdre conscience et cessa de se débattre.

Joe desserra son étreinte et apposant ses deux mains sur chaque tempe de l'évanoui, il pénétra dans l'inconscient profond de l'esprit de ce dernier.

Il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait et compartimentant le conditionnement, il le dissolva totalement.

Epuisé, il s'écroula à côté du clone et sentit l'approche de Dredd.

« -Ne le tue pas, s'il te plait, Dredd. » pria le jeune guide, en levant une main apaisante vers la sentinelle et les yeux baissés.

…..

Fureur, rage, tristesse, dégoût et pitié...Ces sentiments tournoyaient en Joe qui observait son clone, à travers la paroi vitrée du laboratoire où il était né. Dredd se tenait au côté de son guide et ne dissimulait sa contrariété d'avoir épargné le clone.

Discrètement, Joe lui effleura les bouts des doigts de sa main qui avait bien failli le tuer et murmura :

« -Merci de l'avoir épargné, Joseph. »

Dredd hocha de la tête, sans répondre et s'enhardissant, le jeune guide fixa sa sentinelle droit dans les yeux.

« -Tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?, demanda-t-il, curieux et avec une pointe de jalousie. Il est mon portrait en tout point : il a ma force et mes aptitudes de guide et de télépathe. »

Dredd ne dit rien pendant une minute ou deux, se contentant de contempler les traits de Joe qui ne put cacher son sentiment d'insécurité : son clone aurait pu être le guide parfait pour Dredd. Il était implacable et ne montrait aucun état d'âme.

« -Non, assura la sentinelle, en serrant la main de Joe, furtivement. Il me ressemble beaucoup plus. Il ferait un excellent juge. »

Joe devait admettre que Dredd avait raison : si le conseil des 5 décidaient d'offrir une seconde chance à son clone, celui-ci ferait un juge redoutable et aussi craint et respecté que sa sentinelle.

Son « frère » était plus proche de l'officer K que Joe et ses qualités de traqueur ainsi que son sens du devoir exacerbé par sa nature de blade runner en feraient un juge efficace.

« -Il est temps de confronter le coupable, annonça Dredd, en quittant le laboratoire. On y va, Joe. »

Avec un dernier regard sur son clone qui subissait les tests, endormi par un sédatif, Joe suivit d'une allure résolue son partenaire.

…

Galen Delmarco eut un choc en voyant Dredd et son guide, accompagné par le juge suprême Hershey, entrer dans son bureau.

« -Vous avez trahi le secret du projet « renaissance », énonça la juge Hershey, d'un ton officiel. Vous avez aidé le juge Cal à créer un clone du juge Deckard. Vous êtes démise de votre titre de juge et de vos fonctions au sein du conseil des 5. Que plaidez-vous, citoyenne DelMarco? »

La jeune femme, en entendant l'accusation de complicité et de trahison, pâlit et dut se rassoir sur sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes.

« -J'ignorais ce que le juge Cal allait en faire de ce savoir !, jura-t-elle, en lançant des regards implorants auprès de Joe et du juge Hershey. Il m' a demandé ce que signifiait le projet « renaissance » et dans un moment de faiblesse, je le lui ai dit ce que c'était. Je n'y ai pas pensé qu'il l'utiliserait à des fins personnelles. »

Ses joues rougirent d'embarras d'avoir cru, naivement, que Cal éprouvait quoique ce fut pour la jeune femme et cette dernière réalisait, trop tard, qu'elle avait été séduite et manipulée. Elle sentit ses joues brûler de honte, en se souvenant de leurs nuits de passion…

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. De remords, de regret et d'humiliation…

Le pire était que Dredd, l'homme dont elle était éperdument éprise, assistait à son arrestation et à son humiliation.

Rien ne lui était épargnée.

Joe ressentit de la compassion pour Galen qui n'était qu'une victime de Cal. Il voulut plaider sa cause mais la juge Hershey le devança. Elle fit un signe et des gardes armées rentrèrent dans le bureau.

« -Veuillez escorter la citoyenne Delmarco à sa cellule, ordonna-t-elle, solennellement. Le conseil des 5 décidera de votre sort, ainsi que celui de Cal. »

Résignée, Galen suivit, docilement, les gardes. La juge Hershey dirigea son attention sur Joe qui se redressa instinctivement.

« -Nous devons aussi discuter du cas de votre clone, Deckard , déclara-t-elle, l'expression impassible. Juridiquement, il est coupable de crimes qui exigent la peine capitale. »

Elle leva la main pour prévenir la protestation de Joe et termina, tranquillement :

« -C'est au conseil des 5 de juger de son sort. »

Et sur ces mots, elle donna l'ordre à Dredd et au jeune guide d'aller se reposer. Mécontent, frustré, Joe obeit.

A suivre

Duneline,le 29/01/19 .


	3. Chapter 3

III-chapitre 3 :

Joe observa le ciel nuageux et le soleil laiteux qui apparaissait dans la brume matinale de Méga-City One, du balcon d'un luxueux appartement résidentiel et tenta, sans succès, de joindre son clone par la télépathie.

Soit la distance était trop grande ou soit son clone lui déniait l'accès à son esprit, mais le juge guide n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, il avait fait de multiples tentatives depuis les deux jours où les juges du conseil des 5 délibéraient sur le sort du clone meurtrier et n'avaient pas encore statué dessus.

« -J'ai été cambriolé et volé ! Se plaignait le propriétaire de l'appartement, plaidant sa cause auprès de Dredd. Faites quelque chose ! Agissez ! Vous êtes là pour ça ! On vous paie pour ça ! »

Dredd, immuable comme une statue, ne disait rien et se contentait d'examiner les meubles, les murs et les objets qui ornaient le salon immense. Joe, abandonnant ses tentatives d'entrer en communication avec son « frère », imita Dredd et son regard de détective et traqueur virent des indices racontant une autre histoire :

Des flûtes de champagne, avec des traces de rouge à lèvres, des assiettes à apéritifs coûteux et une bouteille de champagne vide et une bretelle de soutien-gorge, hâtivement, dissimulée sous un canapé indiquèrent une partie fine qui avait mal tourné pour le play-boy qui vivait ici.

« -Mentir à un juge et faire un faux témoignage sont des actes passibles d'une peine d'un mois d'iso-cube, déclara Dredd, finalement, en toisant le propriétaire qui ne put réprimer un frisson devant la froideur du juge. Je vous conseille de nous dire la vérité, monsieur. »

Joe perçut l'agacement de sa sentinelle à l'égard de ces citoyens riches qui pensaient être au-dessus des lois et que les juges étaient à leur service. Subtilement, il mannoeuvra pour que le play-boy se mit à débiter une histoire vieille comme le monde :

Un fils à papa qui ne songeait qu'à s'amuser et qui avait ramené des filles rencontrées dans un club de nuit, se faisant dépouiller par lesdites demoiselles pendant une nuit de beuverie et d'orgie…

Bref, pas de quoi se pavoiser et de requérir un juge senior. En paticulier, Dredd.

Une fois les photos et l'adresses des demoiselles indélicates envoyées par le central, l'affaire fut bouclée en un rien de temps.

« -Deckard, fit soudain le central, vous devez vous rendre au palais de justice. Le conseil des 5 requiert votre présence.

-Je suis en route, central, informa Joe, soulagé et anxieux à la fois. »

En harmonie parfaite, les lawmasters de Dredd et de Joe démarrèrent ensemble et prirent la route vers le palais de justice.

…..

Keith Deckard se tenait, silhouette droite et au garde à vous devant les cinq juges du conseil des 5 er le regard fixé sur un point derrière les juges.

Joe le scruta, soulagé de le voir dans une tenue de juge et masqua sa joie de lui voir accorder une seconde chance à mener une vie digne et libre.

Son frère jeta un furtif coup d'oeil dans la direction de Joe, ayant ressenti son soulagement et vrilla son regard bleu dans celui de Dredd qui se gardait d'émettre son avis.

Joe envoya une tape mentale à Keith qui ne se départit pas de son calme et devina, blasé, que son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer Dredd et de le défier d'être meilleur juge que lui.

Le jeune guide reconnut là l'ancien blade runner : l'instinct de chasseur, l'envie de montrer son intelligence, sa supériorité et son sens du devoir…

L'officer K, version 2.0 ! Joe sut que la relation entre Keith et Dredd allaient être émaillée de chamailleries et de défis et il en éprouvait déjà de l'exaspération amusée…

« -Vous ferez équipe avec votre frère, annonça la juge Hershey qui avait assisté, amusée, à l'affrontement muet entre Dredd et Keith. Ainsi qu'avec Dredd jusqu'à qu'il vous juge apte à patrouiller seul. »

Joe cacha son hilarité devant l'expression offensée et offusquée de son frère de devoir être sous la supervsion de Dredd qui, lui, demeura imperturbable. Mais l'agacement de la sentinelle parvint, fortement, à son guide par leur lien.

Dredd eut une moue de désapprobation à l'encontre de Joe, exaspéré de le voir s'amuser de cette situation.

« -Bien, juge suprême. » accepta Keith, d'un ton poli.

Autorisé à quitter la salle d'audience, Keith suivit ses nouveaux partenaires sans une parole.

…..

Keith enleva son casque, après avoir garé sa lawmaster auprès de celles de Joe et de Dredd et s'immobilisa brusquement.

Un juge venait dans leur direction, accompagné de son équipier. Joe reconnut ses deux collègues Volt et Guthrie et voyant ce dernier fixer son attention sur Keith, curieux, il resta en retrait pour assister à la scène qui suivit.

Guthrie, juge sentinelle, comprit qu'il avait trouvé son guide. Il se mordit la lèvre, incertain.

La réputation de juge intransigeant,dur et implacable de Keith égalant celle de Dredd s'était déjà propagée au sein du palais de justice pendant les premiers jours de patrouille du frère de Joe.

Allait-il accepté de créer un lien avec le juge sentinelle Guthrie dont le crush sur Dredd venait de disparaître pour une attirance sans nom pour le juge guide Keith ?

Keith l'évaluait, le jaugeait, les traits impassibles et Guthrie osa un pas vers lui, une question dans ses yeux.

« -Sentinelle, fit, enfin, le juge guide Keith, au grand bonheur de Guthrie qui, vivement, s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Guide, finit le juge sentinelle, dans un souffle, heureux de se voir accepter . »

Sentinelle et guide s'enlacèrent étroitement, les fronts collés l'un à l'autre, oublieux des gardes armés, des autres juges et des cadets dans le parking.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Joe lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut que Dredd n'irradiait plus la tension habituelle en patrouille avec Keith.

« -Avoue que tu es soulagé de ne plus avoir à patrouiller avec mon frère ! » murmura Joe, taquin.

Dredd n'avoua pas mais son guide avait vu juste : il ne portait pas la fameuse moue de désapprobation et d'agacement quand il regarda Keith et Guthrie se rendre à l'appartement de la sentinelle.

« -Il aura été un équipier efficace, concéda Dredd, en prenant le chemin des vestiaires. Exécutant les sentences avec impartialité et craint par les suspects déjà. »

Joe ne sut pas s'il se devait se sentir offensé ou fier de ces compliments. Il courut après Dredd :

« -Hé ! Et moi, alors? Je suis ton guide et partenaire, Dredd ! »

Mais il sourit, rassuré en comprenant que sa sentinelle lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Il rejoignit Dredd et dans une démarche totalement synchronisée, les deux hommes prirent le chemin du vestiaire.

Fin

Duneline, le 1/02/19 .


End file.
